


Snowed In

by Pigzxo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey & Ian get snowed in and Ian has the ridiculous idea that they might be the only two people left on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

It was four days until Christmas and Ian had just finished decorating Mickey’s apartment. Mickey was sure the goal had been for him to help, to put a few decorations on the tree or steady the step stool while Ian hung Christmas lights over his windows. But it was a lot more fun to sit on the coach, drink eggnog, and supervise the whole thing while watching terrible Christmas movies on his tiny TV.

            Ian stepped back from the window and admired his application of fake snow. To Mickey it looked like someone had vandalized half his window, but Ian swore they were snowflakes and it looked Christmas-y. To be realistic, it looked fake because it hadn’t snowed since the start of December and the roads were more slush than ice. But Mickey let Ian do whatever he wanted to because, well, he liked to decorate for Christmas. And heaven forbid Mickey would ever make Ian frown.

            “What are you watching?” Ian asked as he flopped down onto the couch beside Mickey. He took the cup of eggnog from his hand and downed half of it without flinching, despite the fact that it was mostly rum.

            “Die Hard.”

            Ian snorted. “That’s not a Christmas movie.”

            “It happens at Christmas.”

            Ian rolled his eyes but didn’t complain again. Mickey got up to get another glass of eggnog and came back to the couch, his eyes lingering a little too long on Ian. He’d seen the movie five fucking times. He was allowed to get bored and watch his friend instead, watch the strong set of his jaw loosen as he laughed, watch the sparkle in his green eyes as he sat, enraptured, and placed plump pink lips on the rim of his glass.

            Mickey barely noticed when it started snowing. The movement of white blowing across the windows caught his eye, but a second later he was back to the movie. The first one ended and the second one started. Ian yawned even though it was only mid-afternoon and went to get another glass of eggnog. Halfway through the second movie, the TV started cutting out, bursts of static flaring across the screen.

            “What the fuck?” Mickey said.

            Ian glanced out the window. “Gotta be the storm.”

            Mickey followed his gaze. Outside, the world was nothing but white. There was snow up to his window sill and piling higher. It fell from the sky in great, big clumps like soft hail. Mickey swore.

            “I did want a white Christmas,” Ian said. He swirled his eggnog and then downed half of it.

            “We’re gonna be stuck in here,” Mickey said, “with no TV.”

            “What if we’re stuck for days? Weeks?” Ian said, his eyes fixed out the window. Something dark coiled in the pit of Mickey’s stomach at the words and the apartment suddenly felt smaller than normal. He swallowed all the eggnog left in his glass, tried to ignore Ian’s next words. “What if we’re the only people left?”

            “Shut the fuck up,” Mickey snapped. He set his glass down on the table too hard, the crash attracting Ian’s attention. Green eyes met his, wide with worry but blurry with alcohol.

            “We could be the last two people on Earth,” Ian said, a hint of a smile on his face now. “We might have to repopulate the world.”

            Mickey snorted. “Yeah, because we’re the right people to do that.”

            “We should start trying,” Ian said, dead serious.

            Mickey wished his eyes hadn’t flickered to his friend’s lips at that comment. He shook his head and said, “You’re drunk.”

            “Mhmm,” Ian mumbled. He leaned in and kissed Mickey’s neck, his smile getting in the way of his lips. “But we might have to actually repopulate the world. We could be stuck in here for years on end, no other human contact. We’ll need kids so we don’t kill each other.”

            Ian laughed into the crook of Mickey’s neck and Mickey couldn’t help but laugh with him. “You’re very fucking drunk,” Mickey said, smiling. But he couldn’t deny that Ian’s lips on his neck felt good, his friend’s fluttering, joking kisses sending a thrill through him. Which was probably why he needed to stop it as soon as possible. He pushed at Ian’s shoulder. “Come on, man. We’ll turn on the radio. Play cards or something.”

            Ian mumbled something incoherent against his skin, then pulled back for a second. Mickey had just enough time to think _thank fucking god_ before Ian straddled him. Mickey’s eyes shot up, met green eyes above him with pure horror. “Ian,” he warned. Ian’s fingers were in his hair, creeping down his neck. “You don’t wanna do this.”

            “I do,” Ian said, his voice soft, husky. “I really, really do.”

            He leaned down and kissed Mickey’s lips, soft and slow. He pressed their noses together, their foreheads, let his warm breath wash over Mickey before going in again. Mickey reached up to meet his lips, let Ian set the pace slow, felt his heart beat in his throat. This was a bad idea. This was a terrible fucking idea. Then Ian’s tongue licked his lips and Mickey let him in. All coherent thoughts stopped after that.

            Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth, was surprised to realize his friend had stopped smiling, stopped laughing. Ian’s hips rolled gently against his own, the light friction nearly unbearable. He dug his nails into Ian’s hip, let his hands slide up Ian’s bare skin, felt him warm against the palms of his hands. Ian’s lips slipped from his and played down the side of his neck, into the crook of his shoulder again.

            Trying hard to breathe normally, Mickey closed his eyes and arched his back. Ian picked up the pace, grinded hard against Mickey until Mickey gasped. Then their lips were back together, wet and heavy, Mickey reaching for Ian’s neck so he could pull him closer, further into him. This was a horrible fucking idea.

            Ian pulled back for just a second, heaved a breath. His green eyes sparkled, alive and lucid in a way they hadn’t been minutes before. “Mick,” he said, slow. “You sure about this?”

            Mickey stared at him for a moment, nodded. “We’ve got to repopulate the Earth, right?”

            “Yes, we do,” Ian whispered, his smile coming back to him.

            “Don’t you fucking start laughing on me again,” Mickey warned, but the words only made him smile too, and their teeth crashed together on their next kiss. Mickey rolled Ian down onto the couch and kissed his neck, let Ian’s laugh rumble through his body as he kissed his skin. “We have to make a baby, remember?” That only made Ian laugh harder and Mickey had to resort to shutting him up by pressing their lips together.


End file.
